1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, more particularly to a repeating method for a wireless communication system which provides time and space diversities, and an apparatus which performs the method.
2. Prior Art
In a wireless communication system, a repeater is generally used for extending a service coverage of a base station and enhancing system performance in a service area.
When a mobile station is placed at in-building, particularly an upper floor, the receiving sensitivity of the mobile station is degraded because of interference by adjacent base stations. This degradation causes problems such as a call drop, call setup and handoff failures, etc.
Furthermore, because mobile stations, as consumer products, are tightly limited, improvements in performance by requesting mobiles station providers to manufacture mobile stations with improved receiving sensitivity is limited. Therefore, service providers install repeaters, distributed antennas, or the like into buildings to service a wireless communication into buildings.
However, it is very expensive to install the repeaters or distributed antennas into all buildings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved repeating method for a wireless communication system and an apparatus thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a repeating method which can improve service quality in buildings without installing repeaters or distributed antennas into the buildings.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of repeating a forward link communication signal which can provide time and space diversities to receiving sites and an apparatus which can perform the method.
In order to achieve the above objects, a method according to one aspect of the present invention includes a) transmitting a forward link communication signal through a first transmitting antenna; b) delaying the forward link communication signal for a predetermined time period; and c) transmitting a delayed forward link communication signal which is generated by step b) through a second transmitting antenna.
An apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention includes means for transmitting a forward link communication signal through a first transmitting antenna; means for delaying the forward link communication signal for a predetermined time period; and means for transmitting a delayed forward link communication signal which is generated by the delaying means through a second transmitting antenna.
According to the present invention, a method and an apparatus for repeating a forward link communication signal are provided, which can provide the time and space diversities to the sites of receiving the forward link communication signal.